ffxivfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/Final Fantasy XIV Fan Facts
FanFactsBackground Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn will be receiving its first major expansion, entitled Heavensward, on June 23, 2015. Adventurers will experience a new storyline that follows the Dragonsong War, a long conflict between Ishgard and Dravnia. Free Companies will have the ability to craft large airships, and Adventurers can take control of a new playable race, the Au Ra. To celebrate this upcoming release, we invite all Adventurers to share some of their favorite trivia and facts about the expansive world of Eorzea. Fan Facts 1.The Samurai player class was planned to make an appearance in the upcoming Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, but was later tweaked into the Dark Knight class. 2. A carrier mission called "Sudul Eht Nioj" is the phrase, Join the Ludus backwards, this is likely in reference to the famous 'Join the Navy' episode of the Simpsons. 3. There's a NPC called "Immodest Mouse", who may say "The ocean breathes saulty, and it be her briny whispers what give our salt ale its temper," referring to the song "Ocean Breathes Salty" by Modest Mouse. 4. The first boss of the Keeper of the Lake dungeon is called Einhänder, in reference to a PS1-era Squaresoft side-scrolling shooter by the same name. 5. Eyes on Me is an enemy ability used by All-Seeing Eye, the boss in Dzemael Darkhold, a reference to the theme [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qcW0oiLKHg song of the same name from Final Fantasy VIII]. 6. During the main quest, the players meet a character named Tataru. While alone, before the player arrives, she sings various tunes, one of which is "Trololo-lo". 7. Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and Aerith Gainsborough's names are used in example sentences for the chat log filtering configuration, with Cloud being the butt of several jokes. 8. The final boss of Brayflox's Longstop (Hard) says "All your cheese recipes are belong to us", which is a play on "All your base are belong to us" from the poorly translated game Zero Wing. 9. Minfilia, the leader of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, uses the password "wild rose" to allow the player to identify other members of this order. This phrase was used by Princess Hilda from Final Fantasy II for the same purpose. 10. Players who participated in the limited time FATE "Lightning Strikes" could acquire a Lightning costume for females or a Snow costume for males. 11. "Heartless" is the name of a thaumaturge staff that can be purchased in the Manderville Gold Saucer. The shape of the staff resembles the iconic heart from the [http://wwww.kingdomhearts.wikia.com Kingdom Hearts series]. 12. XIVth Imperial Legion of the Garlean Empire is inspired by the Legio XIV Gemina, the legion of the Roman Empire levied by Julius Caesar in 57 B.C. 13. There are several references in FATEs and guildleves to a Corpse Brigade led by Milleuda the Slitter, a character and brigade found in Final Fantasy Tactics. 14. The description for the Direwolf mount reads "...one of five pups found huddling together in the snow near the corpse of their slain mother.", a parallel to an event in the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire series. 15. The Artifact Equipment of Monks is a set of yellow Chinese-style clothes, refer to the martial artists of Shaolin Monastery. 16. The Imperial Legatus armor designs are based on the Archadian Judge's armor from Final Fantasy XII. 17. During one of the cutscenes in the main storyline, in response to the death of a soldier codenamed "Mad Snake", Raubahn Aldynn cried out "Mad Snake! Mad Snaaaaake!" This is a reference to the famous Game Over screen in the Metal Gear Solid series. 18. Gilgamesh, a reoccurring character in several Final Fantasy games, makes an appearance in the game and fights the Adventurer during Hildibrand storyline. 19. A quest in the Gridanian main story involves the return of the egg of a chocobo named Leia. The egg's item description reads, "You're our only hope.". 20. In Aleport, Western La Noscea, there is a winged mermaid statue close to identical to the one serving as the figurehead of the Prima Vista in Final Fantasy IX Category:Blog posts